


I'll Show You How It's Done

by ack



Series: Betty's First Kiss [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Random - Freeform, idk - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: (One of the five stories of how Betty got her first kiss)Cheryl and Betty have a movie night and Cheryl decides give Betty some practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"A drabble of Betty's first kiss. Whoever you want. Surprise me. :)" ___  
> I did this prompt with 4 other characters (Betty's First Kiss Series) and I included any characters I saw shipped with Betty

It was a while back, when Jason and Polly were dating, before things got bad. Cheryl and Betty weren’t close per se, but they did hang out sometimes when their siblings were out together. If Polly and Jason went out for malts, so did Betty and Cheryl. If J&P went out for a movie, C&B would stay in.

“What do you feel like watching?” Betty asks Cheryl as she browses through the Blossom’s movie collection. Cheryl waltzes in from the kitchen with snacks and puts them on the coffee table.

“Just throw on anything, it’ll just be background to us chatting anyways,” Cheryl responds as she sits down on the couch and grabs a twizzler. She’s right, although Betty isn’t a gossip, Cheryl is, and Betty is always a good listener. Every once in a while she cuts in with a great observation or out of character cutting joke, but most of the night they just talk.

“So what do you think they are doing now?” Betty asks, looking across to Cheryl. They had moved from their previous positions to now facing each other with their backs against the armrests.

“Who?”

“Your twin and my sister.”

“Ha, probably just making out during the best parts of the movie,” Cheryl answers, to which Betty cringes and throws a piece of popcorn at her.

“Gross,” Betty feigns batting something disgusting away.

“Why?” The redhead asks, genuinely curious, “because they are our siblings,” she tilts her head, “or because it’s kissing?”

Betty scrunches up her face, “I,”

“Seriously Cooper? Not one?” Cheryl laughs, then notices Betty’s discomfort, “Oh don’t do that,” she crawls over on the couch and sits directly in front of Betty.

Betty stares at her, her discomfort now replaced with confusion, and Cheryl sighs, “and people think _I’m_ just a pretty face,” she mutters under her breath, “I’m letting you kiss me you daft-o-dil, get on with it.”

Betty freezes until Cheryl leans in slightly, then she mirrors Cheryl, leaving their lips millimeters apart. She looks from Cheryl’s lips to her eyes, then shuts them before diving in for the kiss.

She’s a little too enthusiastic, too much pressure with tight lips, but Cheryl grabs her shoulders and pushes her back slightly, showing her that a gentle peck is better.

“Don’t attack whomever you kiss B,” Cheryl says, still close. She leans in and gives Betty another quick peck, “You learn quick though. Keener.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
